daviddizors_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Pinkie Pie
Pinkie Pie, full name Pinkamena Diane Pie, is a female Earth pony and one of the main characters of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. She is an energetic and sociable baker at Sugarcube Corner, where she lives on the second floor with her toothless pet alligator Gummy, and she represents the element of laughter. Pinkie writes and performs many songs, and she is the source of many of the show's comical and cartoonish gags. She is called Ponka Po in some merchandise. She either has a crush on either Straw Hat Crow from "Dumbo (1941)" or Quackerjack from "Darkwing Duck." Attire Pinkie Pie wears a white shirt with a pink heart on it, a blue jacket, two matching bracelets, a pink skirt with two blue balloons and a yellow balloon on it, and blue boots with pink bows on them as a human. When she goes swimming, she wears a blue one-piece swimsuit with a frilly skirt, bloomers, puffy sleeves, and a big, aqua bow in the front, along with a blue hair-bow to match as a pony. Her alternate swimwear is an aqua two-piece swimsuit as a pony. Her swimwear as a human is a pink one-piece swimsuit with a white midsection, three small yellow bows on the middle, a yellow bow on the front with a topaz heart gem on it, a two-layered pink and magenta skirt flap attached to the bottom, a black string necklace with a pink jewel pendant, and sometimes wears orange flip flop sandals. At bedtime, Pinkie Pie wears blue pajamas with balloons on them, and sometimes wears plain blue slippers, as a pony. Her sleepwear as a human consists of a light blue tanktop with balloon symbols on it, fuchsia lining, and a fuchsia bow on the front, light blue shorts with the same balloon symbols and fuchsia as her top, and sometimes wears light blue slippers with fuchsia bows and teal soles. Going trick-or-treating, Pinkie Pie wears a chicken costume that consists of feathery, white hooded, hoofed coveralls with a red cockscomb and three matching tail feathers as a pony. Her Halloween costume as a human is a Star Butterfly costume that consists of a frilly mint turquoise dress with a small pink octopus on the chest, a red devil's headband, a yellow star necklace, fuchsia and pink striped stockings, purple knee-high boots with white soles, toes, and spikes on them, and heart-shaped rouge on her cheeks. Her alternate Halloween costume as a human is a Joy costume that consists of a chartreuse sleeveless dress with light blue starburst patterns on them and goes barefoot. While playing in the snow, Pinkie Pie wears a blue snowsuit with an Eskimo Hood, white mittens, and yellow boots as a pony. As a human, she wears a blue coat, pink snow pants, yellow mittens, a matching scarf, a blue snow hat with a yellow pom-pom, and pink boots while playing in the snow. Friends *Minnie Mouse *Alice Liddell *Wendy Darling *Olivia Flaversham *Lilo Pelekai *Kairi *Amy Rose *Kilala Reno *Susan Test *Namine *Viper *Rapunzel *Anna *Merida *Dumbo *Timothy Q. Mouse *Jim Crow *Preacher Crow *Glasses Crow *Straw Hat Crow (boyfriend) *Fat Crow *Twilight Sparkle *Rainbow Dash *Rarity *Fluttershy *Applejack *Sunset Shimmer *Flash Sentry *Spike *Discord *Colgate (Minuette) *Capper *Princess Celestia *Princess Cadence *Princess Luna *Shining Armor *Apple Bloom *Sweetie Belle *Scootaloo *Starlight Glimmer *Tempest Shadow *Trixie *Zecora *Comet Tail *Soarin *Braeburn *Pokey Pierce (boyfriend in the human world) *Caramel *Thunderlane Enemies *Sunset Shimmer (formerly) *Discord (formerly) *Tempest Shadow (formerly) *Starlight Glimmer (formerly) *Trixie (formerly) *Adagio Dazzle *Aria Blaze *Sonata Dusk *Flim and Flam *Decepticolt *Goldcap *King Sombra *Mane-iac *Nightmare Moon *Queen Chrysalis *Storm King *Tirek *Zappityhoof Trivia *Fluttershy’s favorite things to do in the snow are build a fort or igloo and have a snowball fight with her friends, Timothy, and the crows. *Her favorite flavor of ice cream is superhero, which is an ice cream that comes as a swirl of three colors: blue, red, and yellow, the three colors of Superman's costume. Category:Earth Ponies Category:My Little Pony characters Category:Pink Category:Hot Pink Category:Cyan Blue Category:Light Yellow Category:Light Blue Category:Superhero Category:Well Behaved Children Category:Non Disney Characters Category:Non Disney Heroes Category:Non-Troublemakers Category:Girls